


Warning

by Specks_of_Love



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Horde, Humor, Interspecies, Orc, Orc Culture, Relationship Issues, Serious, Slightly Naughty at the End, gnome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun may technically be part of the Horde, but Kargath is all too aware of how some might appose a Gnome mating with an Orc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

Jun peered at Kargath from her workbench, a peeved feeling creeping up on her. The albino Orc had been staring at her relentlessly for the past half hour. Frankly, it was a little creepy...even for him. 

“Are you going to stop that anytime soon?” Jun piped up, raising a brow at Kargath. 

The warrior looked away with grunt, still stealing a few scattered glances here and there. 

Jun sighed and put her tools down, tossing her gloves beside them moments later. Jun padded over to the grumpy man and lightly touched his jaw. To her credit, she didn't even flinch when his gaze immediately met her own. 

“What's bugging you?” Jun prodded gently, letting out a soft squeak when Kargath lifted her into his lap. “Please?”

Kargath grumbled, his resolve withering under the gaze of her big green eyes. Her lashes were fluttering as she blinked at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity. He hated how easily she unraveled him. 

The warrior briefly wondered how she managed to completely null the resolve he had built up from his slave days. Perhaps it was because she knew exactly where he liked to be touched and where he didn't. Perhaps it was because he noticed how observant she was. How she was able to quickly make subconscious adaptations to him both mentally and physically. 

It didn't matter. He was smitten and he knew it. 

Kargath jumped as the sharp sound of Jun snapping her thick fingers. The calluses she got from constantly tinkering were good for such things. 

“Kargath. Talk to me.” Jun huffed and cupped his jaw. 

The Orc regarded the serious look on Jun’s face before heaving a deep sigh. 

“A few members of the garrison want to attack you.” Kargath said after a moment. 

Jun’s eyes widened. “Wait...what? Attack me? Why?” 

“Gnomes -as a race- are not part of the Horde. They've always been part of the Alliance.” Kargath put a large hand on Jun’s back, “Even though you're here, and you've proven your value and loyalties, people will still disapprove of you. Of us too.” 

To his -slight- surprise, Jun replied with an angry huff. “Then let them come! So what if I'm small, my fists are even bigger than the humans’! One round with me and some steel-laden knuckles ought to shut them up!” Jun challenged, clearly riled. 

Kargath managed a muted smile. “They won't, not yet. But if they do-.”

“I can defend myself!” Jun interrupted eagerly, “I’ll-!”

Jun fell silent as Kargath nudged his head to hers. He couldn't kiss, mainly because of the teeth, but he could do this. Jun smiled and nudged him back, caressing his jaw line lovingly. 

“Mm, as much as I'd like to stay like this, I gotta get working.” Jun murmured, “But I’ll be by later, yeah?” 

Kargath nodded and -just for the sake of holding her- lifted Jun into his arms and carried her to her workbench. Jun snorted, lightly slapping his chest. 

“What's that about?” She chuckled. 

“I like holding you.” Kargath shrugged, “I don't know why.”

“Ah, okay. You're lucky I like these kinds of things then.” She teased. 

Kargath replied with a devilishly predatory grin. “No. I'm lucky you have a size kink. Even with your height you get really dominating when you're turned on.” 

Kargath snickered as Jun’s entire face went beet red. Her mouth dropped open, completely gobsmacked. “Fuck you too then.”

“On the bench? It's not the most comfortable-.”

“Oh my stars! Kargath, get out!”


End file.
